


Come Over

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th Years, Black Tapestry, Friendship, Ignore that last tag, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, draco is overthinking things, or is he dun Dun DUUUUUUN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Drarry Microfic Prompt: Invitation"Come over."It was just an invitation. But Draco swore he saw something in Harry’s eyes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Come Over

**Author's Note:**

> another Drarrymicrofic prompt!!  
> 5 days into the year hows it goin for you guys? Im struggling already lmao :)

_“Come over.”_

It was a simple request, one extended to all the 8th years. Draco was overthinking this. Harry had simply asked everyone over to his house on Christmas day for a gathering. 

_“Come over”_

It was just an invitation. But Draco swore he saw something in Harry’s eyes, something in the way he blushed while somehow being so commanding. Draco couldn’t help but feel stupidly optimistic the rest of the evening, the thought that Harry wanted _him_ there keeping him up all night.

_“Come over.”_

So he did. He found a bunch of others there, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and even Hufflepuffs. Draco walked around idly, greeting a few people, and generally staying out of the way. Draco couldn’t deny his connection to the house, or the way he was the only one who Walburga Black didn’t scream about on his way in. He knew it had been the Black Family House. So he snuck into the tapestry room. He traced the lines until he found his mothers name, and then his own.

“You came,”

Draco hears, from behind him. He’s there. Standing with a brilliant smile on his face, wearing an atrocious jumper with fake lights on it, and hair as disheveled as ever. Draco nods at him, attempts a smile that for the first time in months feels genuine, and makes his way out of the room. Harry grabs his arm, and then his hand travels until it slips in next to Draco’s, and he laces their fingers together.

“Stay.” Harry says. 

Draco does.


End file.
